criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bankrupt and Dead
Bankrupt and Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of The Mystery and the seventh and final case in Justice Banks. Plot After the team decided that they had to stop Dubois heiress and criminal heist gang leader Gwendoline Fontaine from escaping the long arm of the law, the player and Diana then hurried to the stock exchange to find Gwendoline. However, when the detectives got to the stock exchange, they found the broken body of Dubois matriarch Persephone Dubois dead at the bottom of the stock exchange stairs. Ethan quickly revealed that someone had pushed her out of her wheelchair, leading Persephone to fall and crack her head on the stairs, the rest of her tumble shattering the bones in her weak body. They soon suspected the victim's husband Ronaldo Dubois, bank owner Cali Joyce, the victim's son and businessman Cliff Dubois and the victim's granddaughter and team archivist Alexandra Dubois. Soon after, Diego revealed that Gwendoline had been spotted in the Dubois family gardens. After Diana and the player hurried to the gardens, they were able to stop Gwendoline from escaping before adding her as a suspect. Soon after, they found clues to suspect army sergeant Gustavo Vargas and Gwendoline's husband and businessman Horatio Fontaine. They then found out from Ronaldo that Cliff was the reason why Persephone was ended up in a wheelchair due to an unfortunate accident on the wedding day caused by a young Cliff who had intentionally made his mother slip, but regretted it after. They also found out that Persephone hadn't paid Cali back after borrowing some money and that they found out that Alexandra was also discovered to have been at the stock exchange with her grandmother an hour prior to the latter's death. Later at the station, the team were informed by Ronaldo that Gustavo was in the Dubois family gardens with a lighter in hand. Soon after the detectives and Jacob got to the family gardens, they found Gustavo holding a lighter as he blamed Persephone for having her family (more specifically Gwen) for being responsible for allowing a murderer walk away from what he did to his son. He then dropped the lit lighter and a bouquet of flowers burst into flame before Jacob took action and extinguished the flames before arresting Gustavo for attempted arson. Afterwards, Maxwell chalked Gustavo's actions as PSTD and therefore should not be sentenced for his actions. They then discovered that Horatio Fontaine was trying to reimburse the Dubois family for what his wife had done. However Persephone believed that he was a bad apple like Gwendoline, who despised her mother for mistreating her as a child and teenager, always told be to be a better person than she was. They soon collected evidence that included a recording of Persephone trying to stop her killer from pushing her, which revealed enough clues to incriminate Horatio as Persephone's murderer. After denying the evidence and telling the team that they were arresting him due to his wife's affiliations, he then snapped and told them that the Dubois family should've never messed with the infamous Fontaine family. Afterwards, Horatio said that he had been flirting with Persephone for a while so she would not get suspicious of his intentions to ruin the Dubois family with the heist. After planning the heist with his three companions, he was able to plan the attack on the Dubois vault. When he realized that the team were trying to stop his plan, he decided to fake an attack on his own family vault to pull suspicions off him. However at the stock exchange, when he was telling Gwendoline how wonderful she had been during the heist, Persephone came out and overheard both of them. Horatio, spotting a chance of having no witnesses, grabbed the wheelchair and pushed her outside and off the stairs, watching the old woman plunge to her death. With the revelation of both Fontaines being behind the heist as well Horatio committing the murder with Gwendoline as an accomplice, Judge Brighton sentenced the couple to a life imprisonment in maximum solitary confinement. The couple then kissed each other farewell before they were taken away. After Horatio and Gwendoline's trial, Chief Tempest then realized that Horatio's wording had named three accomplices; Gwendoline, Buck and an unknown accomplice. This led the player and Major to hurry to the stock exchange to find more about Horatio's third accomplice in the heist. They then found Horatio's briefcase and unlocked it to find a strange device. They then sent the device to Erika, who analyzed the device and revealed that Alexandra's father, Cliff Dubois, was the final mastermind accomplice in the heist as the device revealed the plans and named Cliff, Gwendoline and Buck Shawn as Horatio's accomplices. They then hurried to the Dubois family mansion where they arrested Cliff on the spot. Cliff then explained that he had helped Horatio by allowing Horatio and his heist gang to rob his vault so he could be made to look like a victim while he became richer and more powerful. He also told them that he was also responsible for the murder of Sebastiano Vargas as the young man had caught him and Buck Shawn talking about the heist, leading Cliff to kill him and pay a courthouse clerk to falsify evidence so he would be innocent. They then arrested him and sent him to trial, where Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in prison. Meanwhile, Alexandra told Diana and the player that she wanted to investigate her family's financial crisis and find out why the family had been named bad apples by various members of the district. They then went to the family gardens and investigated the place, where they found Persephone's tablet, which was open on her family's finances. They then sent Alexandra to study the finances with Summer. Soon after, Alexandra and Summer revealed that the family's money was being used to pay off a criminal gang located in the community prospering district of Ivory Peaks, which was recovering from the riots and the chaos caused by the mastermind that betrayed the police three years ago. They then learned from Summer that she had found out that Persephone had transferred a large amount of money from from her family to Gustavo a couple hours before her death, claiming it was to cover his funeral debts and get him back on his feet. Alexandra then started to tear up at hearing Summer's news, saying that she could finally prove to the world that she and her remaining family were not bad apples. She then told them that she would get her grandfather and her mother and reveal the news to Gustavo and the local newspaper. After all the findings about Horatio and his heist plans was discovered, Alexandra told them that she had booked an interview with journalist Polly Walker and that she wanted to inform Gustavo about the money and convince him to make up with the remaining Dubois family members. After they found Gustavo at the graveyard, the family patriarch then told to an angry Gustavo about the money that his wife had given to him to make up for what his son had done, which prompted Faith to explain that Sebastiano was murdered due to stumbling onto her husband and Horatio's plans. Finally, the archivist told them that they had caught the man responsible for Sebastiano's murder and that she only wanted forgiveness from him for the remaining family members. Gustavo then reluctantly agreed to forgiving the three innocent members of the Dubois family, as well the innocent fallen, Alexandre and Persephone. Gustavo then told them that he would help the family prove their innocence before the family with Gustavo went off to do the interview with Polly. The following day, Chief Tempest was reading the article Polly had written on the Dubois family before Alexandra told them that the newspaper was selling like hotcakes. Impressed by the work that the team had done in Justice Banks, Chief Tempest told them that they would be investigating the criminal gang that Cliff Dubois had paid off and find out what criminal intentions they were up to. Summary Victim *'Persephone Dubois' (found dead at the bottom of the stock exchange stairs) Murder Weapon *'Stairs' Killer *'Horatio Fontaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Profile *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect chews nicotine gum *The suspect eats figs *The suspect drinks cider Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cider. *The killer eats figs. *The killer chews nicotine gum. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stock Exchange Exterior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wheelchair, Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Faces Revealed; New Suspect: Ronaldo Dubois) *Inform Ronaldo of his wife's murder. (New Crime Scene: Alexandre's Memorial) *Investigate Alexandre's Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Cali Joyce) *Ask Cali why she is at Alexandre's memorial. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim and Cliff; New Suspect: Cliff Dubois) *Inform Cliff Dubois of his mother's death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Alexandra's Bandana; New Suspect: Alexandra Dubois) *Ask Alexandra if she knew about her grandmother's death. *Analyze Wheelchair. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats figs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Stairs; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Arrest Gwendoline for being involved in the heist. (Attribute: Gwendoline drinks cider and eats figs; New Crime Scene: Dubois Family Garden) *Investigate Dubois Family Garden. (Clues: Broken Medal, Old Wedding Photo, Butterfly Pin) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Army Medal; New Suspect: Gustavo Vargas) *Ask Gustavo about why he was in the garden. (Attribute: Gustavo drinks cider) *Examine Old Wedding Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed) *Ask Ronaldo about the accident. (Attribute: Ronaldo drinks cider and eats figs) *Ask Cliff about causing his mother's accident. (Attribute: Cliff eats figs) *Analyze Butterfly Pin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews nicotine gum; New Crime Scene: Alexandre's Tomb) *Investigate Alexandre's Tomb. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Tablet; New Suspect: Horatio Fontaine) *Talk to Horatio Fontaine about why he's at Alexandre's memorial. (Attribute: Horatio drinks cider) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Alexandra) *Confront Alexandra about lying about her whereabouts. (Attribute: Alexandra eats figs and drinks cider, Cliff drinks cider and chews nicotine gum, Ronaldo chews nicotine gum) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Bank Finances) *Analyze Bank Finances. (12:00:00) *Confront Cali Joyce about the victim not paying what she owed her. (Attribute: Cali eats figs, chews nicotine and drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Gustavo about trying to burn down the gardens. (Attribute: Gustavo chews nicotine gum and eats figs; New Crime Scene: Garden Bridge) *Investigate Garden Bridge. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Cash and Note) *Examine Cash and Note. (Result: Apology Note) *Analyze Apology Note. (09:00:00) *Ask Horatio about his reimbursing to the victim. (Attribute: Horatio chews nicotine gum and eats figs) *Ask Gwendoline about what she thought of her mother. (Attribute: Gwendoline chews nicotine gum) *Investigate Exchange Steps. (Result: Trash Can, Gum Case) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Gum Case. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Apple Never Falls Far (7/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (7/7) *Investigate Stock Exchange Exterior. (Clue: Horatio's Briefcase) *Examine Horatio's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (09:00:00) *Arrest Cliff Dubois for his crimes as Horatio's third accomplice. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Alexandra wants to do. *Investigate Dubois Family Garden. (Result: Persephone's Tablet) *Examine Persephone's Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) *See what Alexandra has planned to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Alexandre's Tomb. (Clue: Flower Bouquet) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Gustavo's Army Badge) *Tell Gustavo Vargas the truth about his son's death. (Reward: Forgiving Face) *Catch up with Alexandra and Chief Tempest about what we found out. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)